Chapter Forty-Nine: Bury the Frustration in Your Heart
Bury the Frustration in Your HeartDengeki Daisy manga, Viz Media translation (悔しさを胸に秘めて, Kuyashi-sa wo Mune ni Himete) is the forty-ninth chapter of Dengeki Daisy. It is the last chapter published in volume ten. Synopsis Though she is scared and frustrated, Teru is determined not to cry now that Kurosaki has arrived to save her from Akira. Akira tries to provoke Kurosaki by holding a knife near Teru and blaming everything that has happened to her on Kurosaki, who ignores him and repeats his order for Akira to get away from Teru. Though it is evident that Akira is extremely frightened by Kurosaki, he still threatens to destroy everything Kurosaki loves. Because it's clear to Kurosaki that Akira won't listen or change, he grabs Akira's knife and moves to stab him. In actuality, Kurosaki has just knocked Akira out. As he and Teru contemplate what to do with him, Chiharu Mori arrives and demands at gunpoint that they leave Akira with her. When Kurosaki notes that Chiharu is anxious to avoid attention, he agrees to her compromise that she will take care of everything that happened at the hotel - including the hack that Andou executed to stop the elevator - if Kurosaki and Teru leave right away. As Kurosaki carries Teru down the backstairs, he apologizes for how she had to endure an frightening experience. Though she is relieved, Teru is struggling not to cry and feels extremely frustrated with herself. Riko greets and praises Kurosaki for his good work when he returns from the hospital after getting his hand bandaged. She tells him that while Teru is physically fine, she is actually upset and trying to act tough. As a result, Riko is leaving Teru to Kurosaki, because it seems Kurosaki needs some cheering up as well. At his apartment, Teru greets him with dinner. As they chat, he remarks that Teru looks tense; he tells her to relax and treats her kindly as he notices that she wants to cry. Teru admits that she is frustrated with how she was scared and beaten so easily by Akira, who managed to hurt Kurosaki because of her. Kurosaki tells her that if he left her, Akira would leave her alone; when Teru protests, he goes on to say he will never let her go and hugs her. She thanks Kurosaki for his kindness. At the Master's cafe, the Master is blaming himself for letting Kurosaki and Akira meet, though Andou reminds him that the Ministry of Internal Affairs ordered it. Furthermore, Andou adds that it had just been good luck that he had modified Teru's cell phone as a half-joke and it managed to protect her. However, Riko manages to pull everyone together by reminding them that what they do involves risks and they need to be flexible. Her style reminds the Master and Andou of Soichiro and the old days of "Team Kurebayashi", and they're cheered at the thought of how Teru and Takeda have joined them. As they analyze what happened at the hotel and why Teru was attacked, it occurs to Riko that nobody has thought about why Teru had been at the hotel to begin with. Meanwhile, Kiyoshi has snuck into the school to retrieve his lens cleaning cloth and is startled to find Rena there. When he asks why she is at school instead of having dinner with her fiance and Teru, he notices that Rena is upset. She reveals that Teru had been attacked in the hotel elevator right after her fiance abruptly left. Worried that he had been caught in the incident, Rena attempted to contact him but did not get any replies. Rena begins to cry as Kiyoshi tries to comfort her. Elsewhere, Chiharu Mori receives a call from Rena's fiance, who asks about Akira's condition. He tells Chiharu that he'll keep her secret and he's looking forward to working with her. Behind Chiharu, Akira is asleep on a bed and hooked up to an IV. Gallery teru not crying.png|Teru trying hard not to cry kurosaki orders akira.png|"I said get the hell away from Teru." game over akira.png|"Game over, Akira." akira knocked out.jpg|He's just unconscious. chiharu long.png|"Step away from Akira, DAISY." chiharu long hair.png|"Well, if it isn't Chiharu." Kurosaki_makeshift_bandage.png|"That's a pretty crude threat. Nervous?" chiharu negotiates.png|"How despicable." scary experience apology.png|"I'm sorry you had such an scary experience." need some cheering up.png|"You look like you need some cheering up." long cherished dream rejected.jpg|Long cherished dream rejected pat on the head.png|"There, there." frustrated teru.png| never let go.png|"I will never let go." riko imitates sou.png|Riko summarizes why was she there.png|"Why was Teru there?" kiyoshi startled.png|Kiyoshi startled rena about to cry.png|Rena trying not to cry kiyoshi hugs rena.png|"What does this mean?" chiharu phone call.png|"I look forward to working with you." akira in bed.png| References Category:Volume Ten Category:Chapters